


Blood

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [48]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, you know what this is about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: I'm not really sorry





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sorry

Clarke had never seen blood so dark. Not in all her years of assisting her mother, not even since they had stepped on earth. It was surreal to see Lexa bleed, even if it was just at the mouth, even if it was still a slight cut on the arm and hand. It was like the warpaint that covered her body, and it could not be real, even if she'd seen her bleed with her own eyes. It hurt to look at, as if Lexa had a disease in her veins. Something unhealthy, something that would steal her from them one day or another. 

From her, Clarke realised. She did not want to lose Lexa. Not in this fight, not because of her stupid black blood. She vowed to never see Lexa bleed again, not if she could help it.

But of course, when you love a warriors, wishes like this are futile. All she could do was hold Lexa close, stay one minute longer, one more minute before the nightingale would sing and she had to leave for her own camp, her own side in this stupid war. But she vowed she would not let this fight separate them, she would not let her people harm Lexa.

It was only fitting, then, that the shot came from a Lexa's side, from one of her most trusted advisors. 

And as Clarke was trying to stop the flow of dark, dark blood coming from the wound, she could only curse herself, that she had not managed to shield her from harm. That she had forgotten that sometimes, hits come harder from your loved ones. And no amount of wishing could tarry the flow of blood when it had started.

And she was right, her blood did kill her. It put her in this position where she had to lead her people, it put her in this position where her most trusted advisor, her father of sorts, would kill her, just for some talisman embedded in her spine. It refused to stay in her veins, whatever Clarke did, it left her like so much life, leaving but the shell of herself, in a pool of night. 


End file.
